


sky rockets in flight (afternoon delight(s)

by Jazzfordshire



Series: you look way too good (to leave this up to luck) [6]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Sex at work, and ALSO Lena in the DEO clothes I’m so weak, and also Kara in uniform, green dress smut, they’re both shameless exhibitionists in this series and I’ve embraced that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 07:33:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14890265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jazzfordshire/pseuds/Jazzfordshire
Summary: “Where, Kara?” Alex asks again, and at Kara’s silence and Lena’s raised eyebrow, a look of dawning horror comes over her.“…where?” She almost whispers, and Lena loses the fight to keep a grin off of her face.“I think you already know where, Agent Danvers.”“OH, MY GOD.”ORLena realizes that, as many times as she's been with Kara Danvers, she’s never fucked Supergirl. One (or two) surprise visits to the DEO later, her problem is solved.





	sky rockets in flight (afternoon delight(s)

**Author's Note:**

> Green dress smut GREEN DRESS SMUT. It’s here. I’m ignoring the whole negative-effects-of-kryptonite thing here, because in s1 Kara trained in a Kryptonite room and she was FINE.
> 
> Also: yes, I shamelessly stole a scene from The Office because it makes me cry laughing every time and it fit so well!!!

Lena’s heels click decisively on the concrete floor as she makes her way through the DEO, maneuvering confidently around armed guards and agents in combat suits. She had bristled at the immediate guardedness of everyone at the DEO when Kara first brought her here a few months ago, but now that she’s working as a contractor and openly dating Supergirl, she commands a certain amount of respect, and she leans into it.

Technically speaking, she doesn’t need to be here right now – the technical layouts that she’s carrying to give to Winn could have been delivered by someone else, or even sent via their secure connection. But it’s been over a week since she’s seen Kara between L-Corp, Kara’s work at Catco, and her suddenly pressing Supergirl duties. She’s been at the DEO more often than not, usually flying in to Lena’s apartment long after Lena has fallen asleep and sometimes even leaving again in the middle of the night, cape and skirt donned.

She rounds the corner, heading towards the conference table and Winn’s work station, and to her left Alex appears. She falls into step beside Lena, the thud of her combat boots contrasting with the tapping of stilettos.

“We weren’t expecting you today,” Alex says with a knowing smile, laughing quietly as Lena holds her head high.

“I had something to deliver.”

“Something that couldn’t have waited until Winn comes to see you on Tuesday?” Alex fires back, and crosses her arms as Lena comes to a stop, huffing in annoyance.

“It’s urgent.” Lena insists, and Alex rolls her eyes.

“Kara is in the training room with James,” She says, grabbing the folder and USB from Lena’s hands. “Second hall to the left. I’ll give Winn your Very Important Delivery.”

The urge to run to wherever Kara is currently is strong enough that she doesn’t even retort. She just relinquishes the delivery and turns on her heel, trying not to care about how Alex snickers audibly behind her.

She slips into the hall Alex pointed out and glances around, seeing only a large door with an impressive-looking seal. On further investigation, it seems to be made of lead. Lena tries the handle and, surprisingly, it opens to reveal a green glow.

 _Kryptonite_.

The inner walls are concrete, just like the rest of the DEO, but along each seam of the hexagonal room there’s a built-in pillar that emanates green light. It’s clearly some kind of Kryptonite room, and Lena wonders what on earth it could be used for until she sees what’s happening inside, after which she forgets pretty much everything she was doing.

Kara and James are sparring.

Kara is in her Supergirl suit, red cape flying, and James has a few of his Guardian gadgets strapped to his arms. They’re both sweaty, muscles flexing, and Lena is struck by the how easily Kara manages to subdue James even with the disadvantage. She’s fast, using his weight against him, and over and over again she wins their little bouts, sending him sprawling or flying into one of the cement walls. She spends a minute just standing in the doorway, drinking it in – Kara’s shoulders in the suit, the sweat trickling down her hairline, the very human way she moves when her powers are dimmed – it reminds her of their red sun lamps at home, and suddenly she’s on fire.

The way Kara’s reddened face contorts with the effort of her blows, the sweat, the small noises of exertion – Lena is overcome with the image of Kara in her bed, black straps around her hips, holding Lena’s legs up and halfway to breaking her headboard with the force of her thrusts. How her abs flex and her hair sticks to her neck and dear god, _why_ have they never fucked while Kara is in the Supergirl uniform?

They came close, once, before Kara accidentally broke Lena’s desk in half. Since then she hasn’t thought to bring it up again, but now, with Kara in front of her looking like a red-and-blue three-course meal, she’s deeply regretting that choice.

She feels like she might actually die if she doesn’t take care of the problem _right now_. She could go home, sort it out herself with her own fingers and the memories of a sweaty Kara beating the shit out of James, but…Kara is _right there._ And, if she’s being honest, the idea of defiling both of Kara’s workplaces appeals to something deep in her psyche.

She can see it – James practically evaporates as her imagination fills in the gaps. Kara would approach her slowly smiling that secret smile, the one that seems innocent to anyone else but to Lena means she’s in for the ride of her life as soon as they’re in private. Lena remembers the texture of the suit’s fabric, imagining how it would feel pressed against her not in rescue but in lust. Kara pressing her into the green-tinted walls, her super strength tempered but her body still lithe and powerful, and Lena can practically smell the fresh sweat on her skin as she leans in, capturing Lena’s lip between her teeth –

Just as Lena is getting into the good part of her unexpected fantasy, Kara looks up at the doorway. Her face goes on a journey from surprise to delight to – something else. Her eyes track down Lena’s body with what almost looks like hunger, and Lena’s body tingles. She can feel her nipples stiffen under her dress, and it's made worse by the knowledge that her dress is so tight that Kara can _definitely_ see it.

Unfortunately, the pause leaves Kara completely open and unsuspecting, and James lands a hard blow to her abdomen that almost sends her reeling. She recovers quickly, pulling herself up and refocusing, but Lena’s small heart attack at seeing the pain on Kara’s face doesn’t quite subside.

“Lena!” Kara gasps, ducking another punch and panting. “What are you doing here?”

Lena blinks silently, and Kara’s cape twirls as she avoids another unexpected move. Finally she seems to have had enough - she rears back and sends a devastating kick directly into James’ chest. He staggers back, surprised, and Kara holds her hands up.

“James, cut it out –“ She huffs, gesturing towards Lena, still frozen in the doorway. James spins, and his face clears of it’s serious expression when he sees her.

“Sorry, Kara.” James is breathing heavily too, and he waves at Lena genially, but Lena hardly spares him a glance – she’s far too preoccupied with the single bead of sweat gliding down Kara’s jaw towards her neck, praying for the willpower not to throw herself at Kara and trace it with her tongue. When her eyes make their way back up to meet Kara’s, she finds them almost black.

“Hey James, can you give us a minute?” Kara asks, never breaking their eye contact. The bead of sweat disappears under her collar, and Lena steadies herself on the doorframe as her knees weaken unexpectedly.

James brushes past her, and the door shuts with a decisive click. The silence that follows is deafening, broken only by Kara's heavy breathing and Lena's own rapid heartbeat. Lena grins, recognizing the growing hunger in Kara’s gaze the moment they’re alone.

“So…” She murmurs, slightly breathless. Kara swallows, and her throat flexes with the movement.

“What now?”

 

 

 

_Duck. Block. Left side. Step back, right hook._

Kara matches James hit-for-hit, feeling the unfamiliar burn of her muscles straining to keep up. The buzz of the mild kryptonite radiating from the walls makes her feel on-edge, and she grits her teeth against it. Everything feels blocked and fuzzy – her hearing, her sense of smell, her strength. It’s taking a colossal effort to keep James in check, but thankfully all of Alex’s hours of training here have paid off. She manages to best him more often than not, even with her powers dimmed.

Unfortunately, her blocked hearing means that she doesn’t notice when the door opens just outside her field of vision. She’s just side-stepping James to avoid an elbow to the face when she sees her.

Lena is standing in the doorway, her mouth slightly agape and her eyes zeroed in on Kara. She looks flushed and zoned-out, and Kara takes her in from head to toe like she’s parched and Lena is the oasis. Her lipstick is so light that it almost looks natural, and her hair in one of her signature tight ponytails, but Kara notices that the ponytail is wavy, as if Lena braided it and left it overnight. Kara feels the overwhelming urge to loosen it, to pull the tie out and run her fingers through, to massage Lena’s sore scalp until she’s relaxed and boneless like she has so many times.

And then, of course, there’s the dress.

Compared to other things that Lena has worn, it’s modest. There’s no open back, no plunging cleavage, no exposed shoulders. It’s a simple green dress, but it looks like it was crafted specifically to hug Lena’s perfect curves. It clings to her, showing off the shape of her hips and the dip of her waist, the hourglass of her body terminating in her usual sleek 6-inch stilettos. There’s a slight V at her neckline, just the subtlest hint of a swell underneath, and Kara wants to use it to rip the dress in half. She’s seen Lena naked hundreds of times by now, but she still aches for it. The force of her sudden desire hits her like a punch to the gut.

And then, of course, she gets an actual punch to the gut.

James, taking advantage of her sudden faltering, lands a hit square in her abdomen that makes her world narrow to a central point – pain. She wheezes, trying to get air back into her shocked lungs, and blocks the next hit. She manages to ask Lena what on earth she’s doing here, but Lena doesn’t answer – she just keeps gaping, mindlessly biting at her lip. Her teeth come away slightly stained with her nude lipstick. Kara wants it smudged over her own mouth.

She’s spinning to avoid another hit from James when she sees it – Lena leans on the doorframe as if to steady herself, and Kara can just barely see her pulse hammering at the hollow of her throat. Without her powers Kara hadn’t noticed Lena’s usual signs – the thundering heartbeat, the raised body heat, the heavy breathing. Now she can't unsee it, and it gives her… _thoughts_.

Finally, she tires of James’ constant attacks when she’s trying to concentrate on Lena. Using the leverage of the wall behind her, she kicks him square in the chest so hard that he almost falls to his knees. The hit is enough to convince him to leave, the bruise to his pride only slightly smaller than the foot-shaped bruise he's going to have on his chest tomorrow.

It feels like it takes forever for him to leave, and when the door finally shuts behind him Lena smiles, slow and dark. Kara knows that smile. It's the smile that means she has something devious planned, usually resulting in her being unable to walk for a few hours.

“So…” Lena drawls, pushing herself off the doorframe. “What now?”

Kara swallows hard. All the moisture from her mouth seems to have evaporated, drawn somewhere else in her body, down to the throbbing core of her. Her fingers twitch as Lena walks slowly to the opposite wall to stand in front of her, her heels clicking with each step.

“We, um. We should - I think J’onn wanted a meeting? In the other, uh. The room. Not here.” She stumbles over her words as Lena takes a step closer. Kara takes a step back, only for Lena to move forward again. Soon her back is pressed against the Kryptonite-laced wall, with Lena so close she can practically feel the desire radiating from her. The usual harsh buzz of the green mineral is gone – her senses are focused on Lena, and everything else disappears.

“I had something else in mind,” Lena whispers, placing her palm over the crest on Kara’s chest and sliding it up to her collarbone. Even through the thick material of her suit, Kara thinks that she can almost feel the heat of it. Finally her fingers brush the base of Kara’s throat, and Kara has to dig her fingernails into her palm to keep from whimpering at the contact. The unfamiliar pain does nothing to ground her – if anything, it reminds her of how Lena’s nails feel dragging down her back when they use the red sun lamps at home, or how her teeth sink deep into Kara’s shoulder to muffle her screams as she comes around her fingers.

The sudden mental images do nothing to calm the inferno inside of her.

“Oh?” She croaks, clenching and unclenching her hands. “And uh, what did you have in mind?”

Kara’s willpower is hanging by a tenuous thread. She knows that this is a horrifically bad idea – they’d almost been caught before, and only managed to avoid it because of Kara’s superspeed. Now, with her powers dulled, it’s a game of sexual Russian roulette, with the bullet being never being able to look her coworkers in the eye again.

But Lena is _here_ , and she’s so turned on that Kara can practically smell the arousal already. Her thighs are probably slick with it under that dress, and the way Lena keeps shifting and biting her lip only further proves Kara’s theory. Her mouth waters at the memory of Lena on her tongue just last week.

But she knows better than to play this game again. She’s going to step away from the wall, take Lena’s hand, and go to J’onn’s meeting, and then she and Lena can go home and fuck in bed like adults. That’s the plan.

That is, until Lena leans close, bites hard on Kara’s ear, and whispers.

“What did I have in mind?” Her voice is soft, but firm. It’s the voice that can make Kara do just about anything. It’s the voice that says ‘jump’, and Kara’s whole body asks ‘how high’.

“I need you to fuck me, Supergirl.”

The thread snaps.

Their lips crash together like two orbiting comets, all teeth and tongue and harsh breath, and Kara artfully twirls them until Lena’s back hits the wall with a thud. Lena melts into it, already trying to wrap her leg around Kara’s waist.

“This is a terrible idea,” Kara pants into her mouth, but even as she says it, she’s using her body weight to pin Lena to the concrete and move her mouth down, biting at her neck.

Lena groans, showing her approval with a slow grind against Kara’s thigh. “So was fucking at CatCo, but we might as well defile both of your workplaces.”

“I don’t have my superhearing in here, someone could come and I wouldn’t –“

“Then I guess we should make it fast.” With that, Lena grabs Kara’s hand and puts it over her wet panties. They’re slick, already clinging to her, and Kara can feel what’s underneath - wet and hot and pulsing and god, why is she not inside Lena _right now_?

As she’s contemplating the question, Lena whispers against her lips.

“God, please - please fuck me.”

Kara’s hips twitch at the request, but there’s something else that she wants. Something she craves.

“Say it again.” She whispers into Lena’s collar, her face burning, and all of her affection for Lena comes forward in a rush when Lena immediately understands her meaning.

“Supergirl.” She breathes, tipping her head back to give easier access to her neck. “Please, _Supergirl_ , I need you –“

Kara whines at the title, feeling it ignite a part of her she usually tries to keep out of the bedroom. The part that loves the control, loves to bend Lena over and make her fall apart over and over, that can whisper shameful things in her ear as she begs for more.

Without hesitation Kara turns her around, kicks her legs apart, pulls the dress up, and slips her hand into Lena’s underwear. Immediately her fingers find Lena’s clit, slick and swollen – by her estimation Lena is halfway there already, and Lena rests her forehead on the cold wall, panting as Kara’s fingers work. Her moans reach a fever pitch when Kara abandons her gentle circles and idle patterns for a harsh and even pressure, back and forth over the nerves until Lena is shaking.

Kara herself is not far behind – she’s slowly grinding herself on Lena’s ass, each movement making her skirt ride up until it’s rucked against her stomach and she’s shamelessly dry-humping her girlfriend while she rubs her off at work. She tries to find some shame in herself, to consider the picture they paint right now – Lena halfway to orgasm and Kara chasing her, sweaty and still-clothed in the middle of a public room – but there’s none. Only desire, and the single-minded determination to give Lena pleasure.

All she can hear is the pounding of her own heart and Lena’s breathy cries, and nothing else – no clacking keyboards, no incessant voices, no sirens, none of the usual white noise she has to tune out. It’s just her and Lena, the slick sounds of her fingers and the scrape of Lena’s short nails on the wall, and it’s dangerous – she doesn’t even want to think about the list of people who could walk in on them right now – but god, it’s _so good._

“God, faster, rub me faster –“

Kara does, and reaches her other hand up to the neckline of Lena’s dress, grasping it tightly. There she hesitates, Supergirl fading and Kara coming back to the surface. She shouldn’t do what she wants to do. Lena probably paid a lot for it, and she’ll have to get back out of the DEO again after, and –

But then Lena goes wild. Her hips buck hard into Kara’s hand, and she practically begs, her voice high and girlish.

“ _Fuck_ , do it, Supergirl. Just do it –“ She arches into Kara’s hand, fingers pulling at Kara’s hair almost painfully. The spikes of sensation drive Kara further, and she revels in not needing to control her strength as she bites at Lena’s ear.

Never able to refuse Lena anything, she gives in. Taking her fingers from Lena’s cunt momentarily and grinding herself down harder at Lena’s resulting whine, she fists the fabric on either side and pulls with all her reduced strength.

Even dulled down to a human level, she still manages to rip the dress cleanly down the middle. It exposes Lena’s chest, the rip stopping somewhere around Lena’s bellybutton, and Kara impatiently pulls Lena’s bra out of the way until it rests high up on her chest. Normally she’d delight in ripping it _all_ off, but as it is, this is what she can manage.

Immediately her fingers are working, rolling and rubbing at Lena’s nipple, but her other hand is otherwise occupied again – as soon as her chest is exposed, Lena seizes it and drags it back down to her underwear. Lena makes up the difference with her own hand, pinching her fingers hard on the other bud and letting out a guttural groan at the feeling. Kara tries a similar tactic, putting more pressure into her fingers, and she can feel Lena’s clit pulse in response.

In retrospect, she should have known that this was too good to last.

 

 

 

_Yes, yes, yes, fuck, **yes** -_

With Kara’s fingers on her clit, her dress almost torn cleanly off of her body, the feeling of Kara in the suit – so cool and solid and hard – and the cool surface of the wall in front of her, Lena is well on her way to dripping down to her knees. Kara can’t put her fingers inside at this angle but _god_ , she doesn’t even need to – she’s using the exact right amount of pressure, rubbing without letting it become too much, and Lena can feel her hot breath making the cold wall damp with condensation as she cries out for more.

It’s quick and dirty and dangerous, and her panties are absolutely _ruined_ – as she thinks it, Kara seems to get frustrated with the restricted movement they cause, and roughly pulls them down and out of the way. They slide slowly down to Lena’s feet, and she steps out of them with one foot almost mindlessly, spreading her legs further in the process. She feels intensely exposed now, her dress rucked up so high that Kara hardly even has to reach underneath it to touch her, and it’s only fueling the fire.

Her fingers scrabble at the surface of the wall, looking for a handhold she knows she won’t find, but she needs to do _something_ as she starts to come apart under Kara’s attention. She can feel Kara rubbing herself on her ass, her thrusts getting shorter and more erratic as she pants in Lena’s ear, bites at her earlobe and then sinks her teeth into Lena’s shoulder beside the torn fabric of her dress.

It promises to leave a wonderful mark, and it spurs her on, as does Kara’s quiet, breathy mantra – “Lena, Lena, Lena, _Lena_ –“

“Fuck – are you close?” Lena gasps, feeling her bare chest scrape the wall and clenching hard around nothing. She wishes Kara was inside her – but she’s going to come either way, if Kara keeps going. Kara nods hurriedly, grinding harder – She’s soaked through her tights and her practical superhero briefs, and Lena’s dress is so far up her waist that she can feel Kara’s heat on her bare skin.

“I want you to come, Supergirl – I need you to come on me -“ She whimpers in a voice she hardly recognizes. It’s high, and needy, and she’s so far gone that she can barely keep track of what she’s saying. It’s pure instinct, her base desires coming forward under Kara’s expert touch.

Kara whimpers, burying her face further into Lena’s neck and speeding up, and Lena is on the edge too, so close, _fuck, so close_ -

Kara chokes off a cry, and her movements get suddenly jerky and erratic. Her fingers slip over Lena’s swollen clit in uncoordinated strokes and her grinding is almost frantic, her cries coming in short bursts, and Lena knows that she’s coming. The thought propels her over the edge too, relief shooting through her veins and into the base of her skull as she comes helplessly on Kara’s fingers, her whole body clenching and releasing –

And, yeah, she can _definitely_ feel her own come sliding down her thighs.

Her ass is unquestionably wet from Kara’s attentions, and her legs are shaking so badly that she’s fairly sure she’ll collapse if Kara moves away. She lays her cheek on the smooth surface of the wall, heaving deep breaths as Kara slumps against her back.

“God…Kara.” She mutters, slightly muffled by the concrete. “You really don’t do half-measures, do you?”

Kara snorts, halfway through laying a line of gentle kisses over Lena’s now-bare shoulder.

“Yeah. We should get cleaned up, before someone comes in.”

“That might be a good idea. I think these are…pretty much wrecked.” Lena kicks at her ripped panties with the toe of her shoe, and Kara chuckles.

Lena takes a shaky hand off the wall and grabs Kara’s, pulling it away from her still-pulsing cunt and sucking Kara’s wet fingers into her mouth. Kara makes a choked noise, but she seems to manage to pull herself together. It isn’t until Lena turns her head and guides her in by the back of the neck for a hot, open-mouthed kiss that she finally pulls roughly away, drops to her knees, slings Lena’s leg over her shoulder, and flips Lena’s skirt back up.

Just as Kara is licking a path up Lena’s thigh and Lena is bracing herself for another round, the door swings open.

“Hey, Kara, J’onn wants a group meeting with - OH GOD, MY EYES.”

Winn slams them shut and turns blindly back towards the door, but the damage is done. Lena knows what she must look like, with her entire chest exposed and her knee over Kara’s shoulder, and god, who knows what else he saw before he turned away. Kara immediately jumps up, twirling around and surreptitiously spreading her cape out to shield Lena’s body from view. Lena takes the oppourtunity to pull her skirt back down, and try to pull together the mangled remains of her dress over her bra. She only partially succeeds – the dress is torn irreparably, and the best she can do is try to hold it closed while Kara does damage control.

“Winn, I’m sorry, I didn’t hear you coming –“ Kara starts apologetically, blushing from her forehead to her shoulders, but Winn interjects.

“And somehow that makes this okay?!” He asks, his voice unnaturally high and loud. Lena rolls her eyes. _No need for the dramatics, Schott._

“Shhh!” Kara hisses, still trying to cover Lena. “Look, don’t tell anyone about this and I’ll make Alex stop teasing you about your crush on you-know-who.”

Winn pauses in his loud complaining, his eyes narrowed. They dart between Lena and Kara, and he winces as Lena’s dress falls slightly open again.

“…and you’ll get Lena some new clothes? Because I love her, but I could have gone my whole life without seeing her nipples.”

Lena snorts. _Big surprise there._ Kara blushes deeply, nodding and already heading to the door. “Yes, yes, fine, I’ll go now, just please –“

“Okay, okay, I promise.” Winn agrees begrudgingly, crossing his arms and staring resolutely at the opposite wall. Lena stays where she is, leaning casually on the concrete and holding her dress together over her bust with one hand.

“So…” She drawls, eyebrow raised. “This crush…it wouldn’t happen to be on our tall, dark, and handsome Mr. Olsen, would it?”

Winn turns pink, sputtering and uncrossing his arms to wave them erratically. “I – that’s not – no! Kara was just – she likes to joke, you know her.”

Lena just keeps up her eye contact, every inch of her face making it clear that she’s unimpressed with his attempt.

“Okay, you know what –“ Winn starts, but Kara interrupts him when she re-enters the room with a black bundle and a pair of combat boots. She offers them to Lena, who takes them gratefully. As fun as it is to make Winn squirm, she’s going to be happy to be in functional clothing again. Quickly she slips out of her heels, and gestures for Winn to leave the room. “You can go, Winn. I’ll change and get out of here.”

“J’onn actually requested that you be at the meeting too.” Winn says, resolutely staring at the opposite wall even while Lena is still clothed.

“Great.” Kara mutters, and starts fussing with her mussed hair. “Alex is gonna figure it out, I know she is. She has a nose for this kind of thing.”

Lena smiles, kissing Kara gently on the cheek and pushing her towards the door. “It’ll be _fine_. I’ll see you in a minute.”

Kara nods, starting to follow Winn out the door. “Right. Um, just a suggestion – don’t look J’onn in the eyes, okay? I don’t think I can deal with him knowing what we did to his training room.”

Finally Lena wiggles out of her now-unsalvageable dress and starts to put on the DEO fatigues that Kara brought her. They’re snug, and she’s fairly sure that they somehow integrate lightweight body armour, but once she has pants and a sweater on she feels much more secure. She throws her tangled hair into a quick braid, wiggles her bare toes in her new boots, and sighs. _It’ll do._

She throws the dress in a nearby trashcan on the way out, only a tiny bit sad at the loss. _At least it was worth it._

When she gets to the meeting room, Kara doesn’t seem to have arrived yet. Alex gives her a strange look, having seen her in a very different outfit only half an hour ago, but looks back down at her tablet quickly enough. She can tell that J’onn is staring at her, but she avoids him and instead leans forward and drums her fingers on the table, looking over the sheets of paper scattered on it. She hears the door open behind her but doesn’t think much of it until she hears a small _crack_.

She’s been the cause of Kara’s distraction enough times to have inadvertently memorized the telltale sound of a Kryptonian shattering her phone screen.

She turns around slowly, and a wave of heat crashes through her at the expression of pure awe on Kara’s face. Her now-cracked phone is still in her hand, her hair still a little bit messy, and her mouth is hanging open as her eyes track up and down Lena’s body again. It’s even more intense than her stare was earlier, before the dress-ripping, and that familiar Kara Danvers blush starts to creep up her neck past the collar of her supersuit.

“Kara?” Alex asks, hitting the table with her knuckles and startling Kara out of her reverie. “Anyone home?”

Kara jumps, shaking her head and blinking confusedly. “What?”

Alex looks suspiciously between Kara’s blushing confusion and Lena’s barely-contained smugness, her eyes narrowed. The air crackles with tension, Winn seeming completely absorbed in his laptop and Lena ensuring that her back is turned to J’onn.

“Lena, where did you get those clothes?” She asks slowly, and Kara clears her throat loudly to interrupt.

“Hey, didn’t we say there was a meeting? Shouldn’t we get that started? J’onn, what’s the news?” Kara’s voice is tight, and Lena sighs at her inability to lie to her sister convincingly. Alex seems to take these two pieces of evidence as confirmation of her deepest fears.

“Oh my god, _no_. Kara, please say you didn’t.”

Kara ignores her, picking up and subsequently breaking a nearby tablet. “I, uh – I think I hear some sirens, so I should probably –“

“Kara! Did you seriously? Where?!” Alex demands, blocking Kara’s hasty exit. Kara stares at the ground, her mouth opening and closing wordlessly.

Eventually Kara continues to mutter about emergencies and meetings, and in her effective absence Lena decides to just face it head-on. She meets Alex’s gaze, putting on an even look.

“Where, Kara?” Alex asks again, and at Kara’s silence and Lena’s raised eyebrow, a look of dawning horror comes over her face.

“…where?” She almost whispers, and Lena loses the fight to keep a grin off of her face.

“I think you already know where, Agent Danvers.”

“OH MY _GOD_.”

The meeting ends pretty quickly after that, Alex storming out yelling about needing to thoroughly disinfect _“the room where I spar with my **sister** , god, that’s so gross –“, _and J’onn and Winn filter out soon after.

Lena is left alone with Kara in the conference room, where Kara promptly collapses into the nearest chair and buries her face in her hands, groaning.

“I told you. I _told_ you she’d know.” Her voice is muffled by her palms, and her legs are sprawled out across the floor in front of her adorably. Lena steps over them as daintily as she can in combat boots, and leans forward until she’s almost in Kara’s lap.

“Kara. Darling. She’ll get over it.” She tugs gently at Kara’s hair, grasping the base of her neck, and Kara’s face emerges. “Didn’t you tell me that you walked in on her and Maggie at her apartment once? When you were supposed to be having dinner?”

Kara actually chuckles at that. “Yeah, that’s true. I mean, they weren’t having sex at _work_ , but –“

“But, she will forget about it, just like you did.” Lena smooths a hand over Kara’s soft hair, and Kara leans into the touch.

“Okay. Just – let’s not do this at work again, okay? Getting caught is too stressful.” She says, sounding tired but much more cheerful than before.

“Of course.”

They spend the rest of the night at Kara’s apartment, where Lena discovers the mind-melting joys of being fucked by Supergirl at full strength. She ticks ‘sex at the DEO’ off of her secret list, and puts the whole experience behind her.

Two weeks later, she’s half-clothed in a DEO supply closet with an almost-frantic Kara pinning her to a shelf of cleaning supplies.

“Rao, Lena, you need to stop wearing this outfit –“

The outfit in question is the DEO fatigues that Kara gave her the last time she was here. She might have noticed Kara’s reaction to it, and perhaps when she put them on this morning she decided to forego wearing a shirt underneath – it just seemed silly, in such warm weather. And if she put her hair in a braid again to show off her neck, so what? A woman is allowed her vanities.

It’s not her fault that Kara dragged her here, unzipped her sweater, and got to work on breaking their newly-forged agreement.

“You’re the one who gave it to me,” Lena retorts breathily, trying desperately to spread her legs further to accommodate Kara’s hand. Her pants are making it difficult, even with Kara’s super strength, and Lena doesn’t fancy having to deal with ripped clothing again. Kara already tore her bra off, and she’d rather not have to wait around for Kara to find her pants again. “Kara, stop teasing –“

“I’m not teasing, your pants are just too tight.” Kara’s fingers slide over her clit, making her hips jump, but the angle is off.

“You weren’t complaining about that when you dragged me here.” Lena bites hard on Kara’s lower lip, knowing how much she enjoys the pressure-almost-pain when she’s not under the red sun lamps. Kara groans, lifting Lena from under her ass with one arm and taking advantage of the new angle.

“God, I love it when you do that –“ Lena gasps, her clit throbbing at the show of easy strength.

“We have to be quiet, Lena –“

Finally Kara’s fingers slip inside her shallowly, just barely teasing, and Lena groans in frustration.

“Fuck – just take them off, I need you inside me –“

“Lena?”

They both freeze, Lena with her pants halfway down her thighs and Kara’s fingers inches from her cunt.

“Shit.” She whispers, and Kara shushes her. Lena smacks her gently for it, and Kara huffs, looking mildly offended. Despite the fact that they stopped moving, Alex seems to have caught their scent, and she keeps to it stubbornly.

“Kara Zor-El Danvers, if you are not fully clothed in there, I swear to _god_ –“

Lena looks down at herself, her sweater unzipped and halfway off her shoulders, her bra torn down the middle, and her pants mostly down, and grins. Kara’s suit is still pristine – the only indication of their clandestine makeout session is her messy hair.

“Well, _you’re_ fully clothed. She didn’t say anything about me.”

Kara sighs, stepping away with a wounded-puppy expression. “She only uses my full name when she’s really mad…”

Lena zips her sweater back up begrudgingly, her cunt still throbbing with unfulfilled need. “Fine. But when we get home, you’d better believe you’re not going anywhere until I can’t _walk_. No Supergirl emergencies.”

Kara nods vigorously, her eyes bright with anticipation, opening the door only once Lena’s clothes are all once again firmly closed. They exit the closet and Lena almost walks straight into Alex, an immovable wall of concentrated irritation capped off with a withering stare. Lena is glad that she already knows the depth of Alex’s real friendly affection for her – otherwise, she might be running for the hills right now, Luthor genes or no.

“Agent Danvers.” Lena says, side-stepping her and making her way down the hallway. She turns slightly to see Kara’s eyes glued to her ass despite Alex waving a hand in front of her face, and she shivers in anticipation.

_I think tonight, we dip into the drawer again. I wonder if the harness would fit under that skirt…_


End file.
